fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood and Snow/Script
Part 1: Snowfield Pursuit Before Battle * Sharena: The townspeople... Are they all right? Oh, I hope so... * Anna: Thanks to your brother's quick thinking, they will be. They'll all have escaped by now. I'm sure of it. We're the ones who need to get moving—before the enemy's scouts catch up with us. This will be a hard march over treacherous ground... There's nothing but snow, as far as the eye can see. * Alfonse: Snow, as far as the eye can see... So this is Nifl. I hope this land really does hold the key to defeating Surtr... * Sharena: Well, I'm just hoping to get out of the—achoo!—the cold... Brr! * Fjorm: Is it really that cold? Today is rather... temperate. * Alfonse: Not for us. We've got to stick together and shield each other from the wind. * Fjorm: We must be careful. Nifl was decimated by the forces of Múspell. Laegjarn, one of Surtr's most trusted generals, has set up camp here. * Anna: Hear that? That means this is enemy territory. Stay alert. * Fjorm: Even so, my sister, Gunnthrá, has managed to elude them. She is in hiding here, and she's waiting for us... Before anything else, we must meet up with her, and— * Anna: No! They're already here. Get ready to fight! (Scene transition) * Laevatein: Royals of Askr... * Anna: I've seen her before—she's one of Surtr's underlings! * Fjorm: Laevatein... You've been following us. * Laevatein: Those...are my orders. To track you, and to kill you. After Battle * Laevatein: Too strong... Can't die here... I'll retreat... That's what she said to do... * Anna: There's our opportunity! Let's get out of here, troops! * Sharena: That's easy for you to say! It's so hard to move through all this snow... * Alfonse: I'll forge the path. Follow in my footsteps. Though that does mean we'll be leaving a trail... * Anna: We don't have a choice—we'll just have to erase it as we go. Wait a minute... No, we won't. Leave a trail. * Sharena: What's that? Now you WANT a trail? * Anna: We've got hunters on our tail... So we must be as cunning as beasts. We'll lay a fake trail, double back, and then head in another direction—all the while erasing the new trail. * Sharena: I'm impressed! Using our wits...we can win! * Anna: There's a reason I'm the commander! If I know one thing, it's how to sneak a squad through enemy territory... Let's go! (Scene transition) * Laevatein: So much snow... So cold. * Laegjarn: Laevatein. * Laevatein: Laegjarn! You're here... I'm so glad. * Laegjarn: Me too, little sister. Me too. It's good to be reunited. * Laevatein: Father gave me orders... * Laegjarn: So I've heard. More bloodshed is on its way. * Laevatein: Laegjarn... * Laegjarn: Hey, now. No need to worry, OK? Do you know where they went? * Laevatein: I lost them... But there are footprints. Take a look... * Laegjarn: See? It's not so bad after all. We'll find them in no time. We just have to hurry... Hmm... Or do we? * Laevatein: What's wrong? * Laegjarn: There's something about these prints... They're so...clear. Even covered by fresh snowfall, they stand out. If their goal is to escape us...they should want their tracks covered by the falling snow... But these prints... It's like they want us to see them. What do you think? * Laevatein: They did it on purpose. To trick us. * Laegjarn: Let's try to think like the Askrans. They're in unfamiliar territory—enemy territory. And they barely made their escape. What they want most is to evade us. If we find them, they're lost. So they can't afford to leave a trail... What to do? They erase their footprints and hide, hoping that the enemy will pass them by... We'll ignore this fake trail. Instead, we will search the area. Thoroughly. They can't be moving fast if they're erasing their real trail, so we'll be able to catch up to them. * Laevatein: You must be right, Laegjarn. You're so clever. * Laegjarn: And you're very sweet, Laevatein. You've always been such a good girl... Now, let's go. There's no way they can hide—not when faced with a pair of Múspell's generals. Such easy prey... I almost feel sorry for them. Part 2: Dance of the Witch Before Battle * Anna: How did they find us so quickly!? Everyone, prepare for battle! After Battle * Anna: They're circling around us... We've got to get out of here before reinforcements arrive. Order of Heroes, move out! Part 3: The Fell Dragon Rises Before Battle * Robin: I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima... Who's ready to be devoured? You? Part 4: The Dark Emperor Before Battle * Hardin: Come to me, fugitives—feel the fangs of Gradivus pierce you! Part 5: Hunted by the Flames Before Battle * Anna: Damn it! They're hot on our heels. Can we break through? Maybe there's a way— * Laegjarn: Surrender, Askrans. * Alfonse: By whose order? * Laegjarn: I am Laegjarn, a general of Múspell. By authority of my father, King Surtr, I have charge of this region of Nifl. Though we may be enemies, I commend your bravery, warriors of Askr. You have led quite the chase... But for now, you may rest. Ultimately, you cannot triumph. You may claw out small victories... But our forces are too large. You must surrender. Submit quietly and you will not be harmed. I swear it. * Alfonse: The contrast with Surtr could not be more profound... * Fjorm: Yes. She has integrity. Ever since our defeat, she has treated the citizens of Nifl with respect. It's difficult to believe she's Surtr's daughter, isn't it? * Sharena: I, for one, am glad this apple fell far from the tree! * Alfonse: General of Múspell! I thank you for your offer, fairly made. We have, however, no choice but to decline. We came here with one goal—to save Askr. Whatever the odds, we will pursue it. * Laegjarn: I see. You leave us with no choice but to carry out our father's orders. You face two of Múspell's generals in battle. Prepare for defeat at the hands of Laegjarn and Laevatein! After Battle * Laegjarn: Your strength... I was not prepared for this! I underestimated you, Askrans. Your tactics outclass mine. You are both powerful and skilled in battle... It wasn't a waste, though. I learned some very interesting things. For now... I'll take my leave of you. (Scene transition) * Laevatein: Laegjarn... Are you hurt? * Laegjarn: Don't worry, Laevatein. I'm fine. They're very strong. If we don't think of some better tactics, we'll never defeat them. * Laevatein: I will set myself ablaze. * Laegjarn: You will not! The hellfire of Múspell is dangerous. Your soul itself would be in peril! The flame would burn your life away... Listen to me, Laevatein. You must not do this. Promise me that you won't. * Laevatein: If that's what you want... I promise. But, Laegjarn... We lost. What do we do now? * Laegjarn: Don't worry. We can figure it out together, just like we always have. Let's start with this: why is the enemy here? * Laevatein: I don't know... * Laegjarn: Their kingdom is on the brink of destruction. Their people are suffering. Yet here they are. They must have a very good reason to be here. Are they fleeing Father? I don't think so. Look at their eyes. Their hope has not been extinguished... They must have traveled here seeking a means to defeat Múspell. * Laevatein: If that's what you think... That must be it. * Laegjarn: There you go again. Thank you, little sister. But now, let's think. What could turn the tide of battle in their favor? An ally? A weapon? Do they mean to lure us to advantageous ground? * Laevatein: No idea... * Laegjarn: No, we don't have any idea. Yet. Whatever it might be... If we can find it first, we can cut off their path to victory. And if we can do that, we win. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts